


Mirror mirror on the wall

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, ghoulfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock is definitely looking good against the mirror...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror mirror on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> This was more or less a request from PeacefulPhoenix and our ghoulfucking Skype group. Bless you all <3

Warm breath rolled over smooth, cold lips and touched scorched flesh, ripped and gauged. Sweet gasps were pulled from a wide open mouth.

“You sound gorgeous, baby,” the synth whispered against the wrinkled ear before him, nibbled the shell and then tugged, eliciting a sinful moan. Thin metal fingers caressed trembling hips and ran across patches of rough, rugged skin, gripping tightly to leave marks while those delicious lips traveled up and down his outstretched neck.

It sent wonderful jolts through him, and Hancock couldn’t help the almost pathetic whimpers escaping him.

“But you know what?” Nick continued and undid the flag around the ghoul’s slim waist, letting it fall carelessly to the floor where the pants soon followed suit.  The coat was sensually slid off his bony shoulders and folded before being set aside, the tricorn being placed on top.

“You _look_ even better, and I think it’s unfair if only I get to see it. Don’t you agree?”

A shudder went through Hancock, and delicious warmth spread in his chest and across his cheeks. And lower, of course. Nick was so damn good to him, it was almost unbearable.

It only got worse when the synth moved him in front of a mirror by the wall, stretching almost entirely from floor to ceiling.

Perfect.

His sinewy hands pressed against the cold glass and Nick leaned heavier against him, hands snaking around to paw at his inner thighs, so close to where Hancock needed them to be, and he made a pathetically desperate sound in the back of his throat, eyes closing slightly.

“That won’t do, doll. Look into the mirror,” Nick ordered and despite the softness of his voice, there was no room for arguments. Hancock was helpless but to obey and fixed his eyes on his reflection, breath hitching in his throat at the sight of his cheeks dusted with pink and his tongue just barely visible between parted lips.

Nick groaned appreciatively at the shudder running through the smaller man and rubbed small circles into his thighs.

“That’s it, good boy,” he practically purred and nibbled the leather-like skin of his neck, withdrawing his hands to work on his own pants. Hancock whimpered at the loss, his breath momentarily fogging up the glass, and god if it wasn’t embarrassing and so _perfect_.

Nick chuckled and landed a playful smack to Hancock’s ass, relishing the sharp gasp it elicited.

“Keep looking, baby, it will be so much better if you’ll be patient for me.”

He didn’t even need to ask; Hancock would wait for Nick forever.

The cold of metal fingers were back on his ass and kneaded gently while the other went around to the front of the ghoul’s body, finally touching Hancock where he needed it, and he moaned deeply, leaning his head back and fingers curling on the smooth surface of the mirror.

Nick’s metallic hand stroked his cock slowly, almost agonizingly but carefully so, and growled against his ear when Hancock tried thrusting into the fist, desperate for more. The synth chuckled lowly and rubbed his thumb around on the tip of his cock, careful not to cut him, and took a sharp inhale of air when Hancock’s breath hitched again and a sharp moan escaped him.

He kept up the torturously slow pace until Hancock was practically whimpering and babbling, pre-cum beading at the tip, and only then did he press two fingers on his human hand into Hancock’s open mouth, ordering him to “Suck” with a voice that was barely more than a breath.

The ghoul obeyed eagerly, swirling his tongue around the fingers like he had done so many times before, but it never got boring, never got old. Nick had an amazing ability to always keep him on his toes, always keep the electricity and fire between them alive.

“You know, I do have lube,” Nick whispered against his ear, causing him to shudder and moan around the fingers pumping steadily in and out of his mouth, “it’s just so much fun to see you all eager and blushing like this.”

And he wasn’t wrong. Hancock was now blushing and trembling all over, desperate for more, and he could see it all right in front of him. The shameless sucking, the way his hands trembled, glass fogging up, Nick’s smug face as he withdrew the fingers and moved them between Hancock’s buttocks to probe at his hole.

“Look at how disgusting you are.” This time it was a mocking voice, and Hancock involuntarily bucked back against the synth, a moan dying on his tongue when Nick’s erection brushed against his ass.

“Fuck,” the synth cursed and dipped one finger inside Hancock, hissing lowly at the tightness, and the ghoul gasped sharply, leaning his forehead against the glass and watching himself through the fogginess.

He indeed looked disgusting, disheveled, so ready for Nick to get on with it, but he knew that Nick liked taking his time. He always wanted Hancock to be a mess, begging and whimpering, practically incoherent by the time Nick finally fucked him.

This was no exception.

The sharp metal on his dick made Hancock shudder and whimper pathetically, and he arched his back against the mirror, Nick instantly leaning heavier against him to press him firmly against the glass, helpless but to watch himself as Nick worked on loosening him.

It seemed like time stood still. Hancock almost felt trapped, but he loved it so much, and the finger in his ass was soon joined by another, pumping and stroking and coaxing sinful sounds out of him.

“You’re so ready for me, aren’t you?” The synth’s low, grumbling voice was now at his neck, mouthing wetly and nibbling harshly, a smug expression crossing his face when Hancock nodded frantically, all but mewling out “God, just get on with it, Nick!”

“Ask me nicely and maybe I’ll consider it.”

Hancock groaned but could never cover what unspeakable things Nick’s teasing did to him. His cock twitched in the metal grasp and he pushed back against the synth, trying to grind himself against his dick. When Nick’s response was to let go of his cock and instead grab his hip to keep him steady against the mirror, he made a frustrated sound.

But he could so easily see how good it was. His chest was heaving, and god, Nick’s body created a gorgeous contrast against his own, his skin smoother and whiter and his frame taller and wider. He couldn’t stop watching as Nick grabbed a small bottle of lube from a pocket – yes, he was still wearing his coat, the jackass – and coated his cock – nice and thick – in a generous amount and rubbed the tip against Hancock’s ass.

The ghoul let out an obscene sound and arched his back beautifully, jolts of pleasure running up and down his spine and making him tremble all over, his breath coming in short gasps that kept fogging over the glass.

“God, Nick,” he rasped out, voice deep and gravelly, and Nick’s lips pressed firmly against the ruined flesh covering his neck as his hands came to squeeze the ass in front of him, giving a low groan of approval.

“Now keep your eyes peeled, doll,” Nick ordered, and even if his voice was breathy, it still sounded ridiculously sexy, and Hancock didn’t want anything else than that voice in his ears at all times.

He obeyed, of course, keeping his eyes open as Nick slowly pressed inside, exhaling long and deeply, his face contorted in intense pleasure, and Hancock, who thought the act of looking at yourself while getting fucked was bizarre, had to admit he quite liked it. His own face was contorted as well, lips parted wide and eyes closed the slightest bit, neck craned to show off leather-like flesh, fingers trying and failing to grab onto the slippery surface of the mirror.

It was pornographic and bizarre, and god it was perfect. There was a vague burning pain as Nick pushed further and further inside until his hips were flush against Hancock’s ass and the ghoul held his breath without realizing it.

“Breathe, baby,” Nick whispered, strained and almost hoarse, and stroked Hancock’s hips slowly with both hands.

Hancock did just that, exhaling shakily, and breathed in deeply, feeling himself relax and Nick starting to move. It was slow and it was gentle, and it was absolutely amazing. He loved the feeling of Nick inside him, stretching him and filling him so wonderfully, while his hands were on his hips, keeping him steady.

From there on, they started a rhythm, Nick gradually working Hancock open enough that he could thrust hard and fast, bottoming out with each move and Hancock moaning and sighing when the synth occasionally brushed the sweet spot.

“God, look at you,” Nick groaned and reached around to squeeze Hancock’s cock, a shudder running through him when the ghoul gasped and keened, and started pumping it in line with his thrusts, “so disgusting and desperate, aren’t you?”

Hancock nodded, unable to take his eyes off himself and hungrily drinking in every detail. The way his body jerked with each thrust, how his hands slid over the glass, his mouth hung open, his cock being pumped so gloriously and sending him towards the edge at an alarming rate.

“Can’t even keep your eyes off yourself, huh?” A low chuckle followed the sentence, and a shudder ran down Hancock’s spine, straight to his cock to make it twitch and his balls tighten up as he bucked into Nick’s hand. Words were lost on his tongue despite many attempts, and he was reduced to a moaning, panting mess, pressed against the mirror.

“Please,” he finally managed to breathe out, and it was pathetic and dripped of need for release, and Nick could feel it too, in the way he tensed up and his hips moved erratically on their own accord.

“Please what?”

“F-fuck, please let me cum,” Hancock whimpered and bit his lower lip, blushing deeply at the sight of his appearance and need. Nick chuckled again and took his metal hand to the ghoul’s jaw, gripping firmly and keeping his head up so he stared directly into his own sparkling black eyes.

“Look at yourself while you say it, see how disgusting you are,” and while Nick’s face was now the picture of calm, his voice revealed a great deal about how close he was himself.

Hancock whined, and god, if it wasn’t the most beautiful sound Nick had ever heard. The hand remained firm on his jaw, and Hancock swallowed heavily before repeating.

“Please let me cum, Nicky, fuck, I’m so close,” and Nick gave a satisfied grunt before increasing the pace of his thrusts and his hand on Hancock’s dick, and within seconds, Hancock was spilling all over Nick’s hand and the mirror with a loud groan, eyes somehow still open and watching himself, and it was as if the sight made it all the more vulgar, all the more intense, and his legs nearly gave out until his high was over.

He was still catching his breath when Nick followed suit a few minutes later, emptying himself deep inside of Hancock with his name on his lips.

They stood like that for a little while, catching their breaths and regaining their composure before Nick slowly slipped out of Hancock with a shaky groan and stroked his cock a few more times before letting go, settling the messy hand on Hancock’s hip.

“That was… quite the experience,” Nick finally said and Hancock managed a raspy chuckle, then a nod.

“Should do that again someday.”

“Maybe we could switch around, then.” Nick’s chin came to rest on the ghoul’s shoulder, their eyes finding each other. Hancock grinned.

“Oh yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some Valencock, mmmhhhh. Comments and kudos much appreciated <3


End file.
